Emotional Mess
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: Mikey has always kept his emotions in check for the shake of his family happiness. But, soon his brothers are about to find out how little they know about the youngest and Mikey doesn't even have the power to stop them.
1. Let the madness begin

**Summary: Mikey has always kept his emotions in check for the shake of his family happiness. But, soon his brothers are about to find out how much they really know about the youngest and Mikey doesn't even have the power to stop them.**

 **So folks, this idea wouldn't leave my head and I had to type away. After re watching the episode," Journey to the centre of Mikey mind," "Inside out," the movie and a video from Studio C, "Inside a man brain," this was born. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Mikey's brothers were worried, they were worried about him.

Lately there little ball of sunshine and countless of engine hasn't been himself, he hardly talks at all and that set of everyone alarm bell, he spent more time training and locking himself in his room. He became distance and now the only time it seemed like anyone had seen him, is when he was up making breakfast before going off to the dojo.

The TV had started to collect dust, with no one using it, only every now and again when Leo would watch Space Hero's and the lair was quite, no sound of laughter or giggles. Everything had just become cold and they knew what the reason was, it was Donnie who first picked it up.

After one of Leo lectures, they had all gained up on him and Donnie himself wasn't the brother like he was used to. He knew that he should have seen Mikey that night, the night they told himself of to tell him, none of them really meant it.

But, he didn't and now Donnie finds himself yawing as he walks into the dojo with the others Splinter had gathered them all in including April and Casey for meditation secession. Nobody knew why Casey was force in, since meditation was nothing he would be interesting in, but non the less he had been force to join.

Nobody question as they all sat down crossed legged each allowing there mind to be clear and Donne had soon find himself in the mist of darkness.

"Don," he turns his head around and greeted by Raph.

"Raph, what are you doing in my mind?"

"Ya mind, don't you mean my mind?"

"Guys, this isn't normally how meditation works," Leo said, as he walked in between the two.

"Whao dudes, what are you doing here?" Casey said, as he came forward.

"How did I wonder into a guy mind?' April asked as she enters.

"Guy mind, how do we not know were in your mind?" Casey asked, as he goes forward and inspect, April rolls her eyes.

After a while the group stay and chat, each suggestion how they could have ended together in and how do they get back home. It was when April was the one to realize that Mikey wasn't around or anywhere in sight.

"Guys, where's Mikey?" she couldn't help and asked as well as feeling a little distress about the youngest absent.

"Maybe he was the only one who wasn't connected during meditation," Donnie said.

"Yo, yo, what do we have here, dude?"

The group glanced at one another as the darkness was going away by light as if someone just turned on a light switch.

"Check it out yo, my big bros and our friends came to visit. Crazy, dude."

"Mikey?"

They all asked as they saw him standing in front of them, only unlike the Mikey they knew he was a smaller size and wearing the turtle fly custom. His brothers couldn't help and notice that his size got small then last time.

"So, what's cool dudes like you doing here and dudette?" he said flying over and landing on April shoulder.

"Will-"Donnie was soon cut off by loud footsteps coming their way.

"What are you doing here?!" Angary Mikey said, looming over the group below him.

"Whoa," April and Casey said taking a step back.

"Ha, anger Mikey still here," Raph adds, but was soon cashed around.

"Get back here!" the voice of angary Mikey bounced around the room.

"Guys bring food," cubby Mikey asked, holding up a pizza slice.

"Okay, where are we?" April shout as she was now feeling uncomfortable.

"Relaxed April, you're just in Mikey mind, will my mind… our mind," annoying Mikey said, before letting out a nasty cough.

Donnie instincts soon kicked in at the sound of the coughing, he wasn't quite sure if personality traits could even get sick, but he knew something was of. He couldn't help sake the feeling that annoying Mikey had gotten small since last time the group had seen him.

"Dee, I'm fine, trust me bro."

"Can you guys even get sick?" Leo asked.

"No!" Angry Mikey yelled causing the group to finch.

"Relax bro's, I choked on air." Leo's eyes narrowed at the answerer.

"I wonder, what was going on."

All eyes turned to another version of Mikey, as he closed the novel in his hands and cleaned his glasses with his mask, before placing them back on.

"Who are you?" Raph asked.

"My dear older brother, I would be wise Michelangelo. The side for whatever good reason, I have been force to be kept away. And I must admit, I never thought we would have visited including all of you."

"See dude, told ya they came," annoying Mikey said.

"Yes you did, well done."

"Hold on Mikey has a wise side?" Donnie questioned as he walked closer towards the turtle.

"Indeed, now Donatello I believe you have heard of personal space." Donnie smile backing away a little.

"Booyakasha!" the group winched at the incoming voice.

Quickly coving there mouth as smoke enter the room, Mikey's brothers had dawn out there weapons, while April and Casey were on guide and waiting for an attack. Another Mikey appear in front of them, swinging his nunchucks about and wearing his dimension x gear.

"What's up, yo?"

"Mikey?"

"Great, how many are there?" Raph mumbles, putting back his Sai's.

"I'm warrior Mikey, I'm the dude, that's helps you're Mikey with all the cool skills he pulls."

"Yes and his ego," wise Mikey said pushing him aside.

"Hey, who let you out?"

"Not now, you fool," warrior Mikey grinned his teeth and was ready for a punch.

"Whoa dude, you can't punch yourself. Will in this case you can, but that doesn't mean you should," Casey said, saving wise Mikey.

"Is that my big brothers?" Leo looked down beside him seeing a five year old Mikey giggling away.

"Mikey, it's about time, how do we get out?" Raph asked, running towards them, but little Mikey only giggles again.

"I'm not Mikey, Raphie," he said in a childless voice.

"But, last time we were here. You were the inner Mikey," Donnie said.

"Inner Mikey, real Mikey, I'm his innocence side." Leo smiled as he was soon tacked to the ground and held into a hug.

"Hmm, I guess that makes since. After all children are known as the innocence one's because of their lack of understand about the world," Donnie adds.

"Dee's the best," little Mikey shouted before jumping into Donnie arms, who had managed to catch in time.

"Aww, that's so cute." Eyes turned and Raph jaw drops.

"M-Mikey?" April asked at the sight of a female Mikey beside her.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Why does Mikey have a female inside of his mind?"

"Will I'm his feminine side."

"And man, you look hot for a turtle."

Casey soon finds himself being punched across the room, thanks to Raph.

"You are aware she's, Mikey?" April asked, once he got back up.

"Can't a guy just give a comment?" he said, rubbing his arms.

"Watch it Jones, girl or not she's still my brother. Will sister, will apart of my brother … ya, a part of my brother," Raph growls and girl Mikey giggles, wise Mikey shakes his head.

"Ah, the IQ of Raphael," wise Mikey said, only gaining a glare from the hot head.

"Watch it you."

"Of course," he replied before turning his head back to annoying Mikey. "As for you, you should be resting and not buzzing about."

"Aww, come on dude, I've been resting all week. Let me do something, maybe even work out why these guys are here in the first place."

"Not at all, you need as much rest as you can get."

"Aren't you guys apart of his mind. Why would you guys need rest?" April asked.

"My dear April, that is indeed a good question."

"It's because of you guys!" Angary Mikey pointed out before again chasing Raph across the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," Raph said. He starts to run around in circles and nobody too keen in helping him.

"What does he mean by that?" Leo asked, child Mikey walking beside him.

"Michelangelo is changing," wise Mikey said. "And, because of that his personality is changing. Meaning our little annoying friend here, is sadly dying."

Donnie eyes widen in shock, he had started to notice the turtle buzz fly, was slightly patting and a little paler.

"Why is my brother changing?"

"It had taken him long enough, but your Michelangelo is finally seeing himself not being accepted. So, he's changing into a better person, will in our case a better turtle."

The guys stood back in uneasily about everything that was going on and only April was the one thinking straight.

"I-Is it because oy the lecture I gave him?" Leo shakily questioned and fiver year old Mikey soon hugs his leg, sensing his older brother guilt.

"No-"

"Yes." Annoying Mikey frowned as wise Mikey cuts him off.

"It's okay big brother, we still love you," little Mikey said as he nuzzled his older brother leg.

Leo sighs before taking the fiver year old Mikey into his arms, eyes sadden when his brother arms went around his neck.

"Now enough of this talk let's get you all out of here," wise Mikey said.

* * *

 **What's up people? What do you think? I think wise Mikey sounds kind of a jerk, if you asked me? Will the guys be able to go home or will they be stuck in Mikey's mind?**

 **Reviews are welcomed and love, you people are awesome and ninja's rock.**


	2. I know this is crazy

**Hope you read, enjoy and review and thanks to all those who did on the last chapter. :)**

* * *

"Now enough of this talk let's get you all out of here," wise Mikey said.

"Do they have to go now?" Innocence Mikey called out from Leo arms.

"Indeed, I do not want them walking around Michelangelo mind. Like some museum, it is best to leave as soon as possible and maybe they could even save annoying Michelangelo."

Annoying Mikey smiled buzzing over towards wise Mikey and landing on his shoulder, pointing a finger at his face.

"Dude, I knew you cared."

Wise Mikey narrowed his eyes, before turning back at the group.

"Ya plain sounds great, but how do we get out of here?" Raph asked, crossing his arms and anger Mikey standing behind him.

"That is indeed a very good question Raphael. Usually when it comes to mediation Michelangelo uses some form of door to enter or to leave, it always is at the end, locate on the other side of his mind. However, with his sudden change, everything has been moved around."

The group exchanged questionable glares, wondering if this was going anywhere.

"Ha, wise Mikey, doesn't know everything." Angary Mikey called out.

"You said it big guy," warrior Mikey said, with a chuckled.

Wise Mikey didn't reply to them, he was currently in deep thought and even though he was a part of Mikey personally trait. Mikey brothers couldn't help and worry, usual the Mikey they knew would have had a comeback of his own, if he was teased and not just shake it off like it was nothing.

"I've got an idea," all eyes turned to five year old Mikey. "Let's go ask real Mikey, where the door is?" Wise Mikey choked on air.

"Most certainly not, we don't even know where, he is."

"Well I think it's a great idea. This is it dudes, adventure awaits," annoying Mikey called out and innocence Mikey clapped his hands.

"Awesome and I say I lead the way," warrior Mikey said.

"Do you even know the way?" Girl Mikey adds.

"Nope, not at all, but I'm sure it's this way," he points to the right.

Warrior Mikey leads the way, child Mikey, girl Mikey and the group follows.

"Will you can't beat them, join them," annoying Mikey said despite wise Mikey protested.

"Bye, bye," cubby Mikey calls out and angry Mikey leaves.

"You've got to be kidding me, of all of the instantly things to do. You're just going to blindly walk a direction, with a guy and his high ego."

"Yep pretty much," Casey said before fist pumping warrior Mikey.

"Come one Mikey, will wise Mikey, it not going to be that bad," Donnie said, wise Mikey gives in and follows.

* * *

It felt like the gang had been walking for hours and not even getting anyway, hallways just seem to be growing longer and longer.

"Could we please take a break, my legs hurt," female Mikey said.

"Never," warrior Mikey called out. "Were we able to sleep in dimension x as we watched on for countless nights, waiting for the Kraang to attack?"

"No," Mikey's emotions called out while wise Mikey just shakes his head.

"So much for secrets," he complained.

"Secrets?" Donnie asked.

"Were we able to rest as we were in fear of being attack?"

Raph rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help and feel annoyed as he was only now finding out.

"No," Mikey emotions said.

"I wonder where fear is these days," wise Mikey wonder not caring about what was going on.

"Were-"

"Going to die!" all winched at the sudden loud tone.

"Were all going to die!"

"Who, the shell is this guy?" Raph asked as another Mikey enter.

"He's fear Mikey," girl Mikey said.

It wasn't long until fear Mikey came running into them, bumbling into all of them before saying sorry and dropping to the ground crying to himself. His brothers were soon the ones to walk over to him, but it was Raph who picked him up and held him into a hug.

"Great now with that out the way," warrior Mikey said. "As I was saying did we give up during our time in dimension x?"

"Do you know how many times we could have died, in that world," fear Mikey said, now in warrior Mikey space.

"Not to mention that one time we nearly did. Let's face it, the chances of serving in that world was highly slim." Warrior Mikey clears his throat, who again pushes fear aside, but Raph had mange to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You don't understand, nobody in this mind understands. That you can die," he points to warrior Mikey," and you can died, "points to female Mikey," and you can die," points to child Mikey.

Fear Mikey takes a step back when Leo glares at him, "don't hurt me," he calls out before quickly running to annoying Mikey. "But, you are dying!"

"Are you done fear?" wise Mikey asked.

"Raphie," he calls out and hides behind his older brother.

"Don't come to me ya shell for brains," he growls.

Fear Mikey backs way and hides behind Donnie, who glares back at his older brother.

"He's mean Donnie."

"It's okay Mikey, you've got me." fear Mikey takes Donnie into a hug and Raph rolls his eyes despite feeling a little bit guilty.

"Yes, now let's get back to the topic," warrior Mikey said.

"Look," female Mikey protested. "I didn't asked if we can do it, I asked if we can take a break."

Wise Mikey eyes drifted from the side before glaring back at them.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" the emotions groans, while fear is still on the lookout for danger.

"So, is there anymore, we should be aware of?" Leo asked.

"Yes there is," wise Mikey said. "There's guilt Michelangelo , clumsy Michelangelo-"

Just as wise Mikey said, clumsy Mikey came in, running towards them before tripping over his own feet and looking at the group.

"Um, dudes, what are you doing here?"

Raph looms over him, picking him up from the ground and sitting him with the group, wise Mikey continues on.

"Sadness Michelangelo, cheerful Michelangelo."

"Hello big bro's."

The group looks down to the centre seeing cheerful Mikey, the same size as annoying Mikey.

"Mikey, why is your happy emotions so small, while your anger is tall?" April asked, as she picked him up in her hands.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that April, because your my best friend." He grins and hugs her noise, she giggles, while the brothers only looked concern.

"And annoying one?" Donnie mentioned.

"Because he's dying," fear Mikey called out.

"Were not dying, were going to live on forever and watch the stares at night. Looking after the best big brothers in the world," happy Mikey calls out as he hugs himself before giggle and falling back into April hands.

"Anyway," wise Mikey brought back there attention. "There's lovesick, Michelangelo."

"Lovers in the air," lover sick Mikey said, as he walks in spinning around tossing rose petals everywhere.

"Lovers in the air." He does a leap over April and Casey, quickly walks back to and forces April to sit next to Donnie. "Lovers in the air," he sang, before leaping of.

"And we thought his imaginary world was crazy," Raph said.

Donnie gives April a nervous laugh before pretend to cough and sit further away, despite Casey glare.

"You know love is the seconding highest chance, of death," fear said.

"Very unlikely," Donnie corrected.

"Yes and I believe that's all."

"You forgot one," female Mikey protested.

"Could there be any more left?" Casey asked, as warrior Mikey finally sat down from doing sit up.

"He's mean, he's cold, he's a demon," she pointed out.

"Can ya get the point?" Raph said.

"He's demon Mikey!" love sick Mikey sang from out of know where, before leaping of, fear screams in horror.

"Why, hello dear brothers of mime."

Eyes turned to the voice behind them, where a Michelangelo stood his mask around his shoulder and arms behind his back, a grin on his face. Child Mikey, gasp before hiding back behind Leo, fear Mikey hides his head behind Donnie and even clumsy Mikey hides behind Raph.

Annoying Mikey and cheerful take a stand walking up in front of him, arms crossed.

"Move aside insects."

* * *

 **And now there's Demon Mikey. Don't worry the other emotion that were mention will come out soon, but not for now.**

 **Thanks for your reviews, you are awesome and ninjas rock.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved.**


	3. Right or left

**Disclaimed: if I owned the turtles, that would be a lot of work.**

* * *

"Move aside insects."

Annoying and cheerful stood their ground, both determined to not let him through as the turtles hesitate draw out there weapons, none of them were up to the task if demon Mikey really did attack. Love sick Mikey jumps in and dances around demon Mikey.

"He's nasty, he's foul, he's cold and he has no sense of romance, he's demon Mikey." Love sick Mikey sang, as he collapse on the ground and play's dead.

"Most of those things are true and as for my sense of romance, I do not take fancy in that girl you call Renet."

Love sick Mikey gasp in horror, he stands up taking a glove from his belt and slaps demon Mikey across the face.

"How, dare you say that about my, beloved. I hereby challenge you to a duel, y-you, you demon."

Demon Mikey rolls his eyes, before punching love sick Mikey into a wall causing the group to winch as he's knocked out cold.

"What a dull," he chuckles.

"Boo!" he called out, face now in the personally space of annoying and cheerful Mikey, he let out another cold chuckle as he slowly straighten up his back.

"What's this?" he asked, placing a hand over his heart dramatically, leaping over the two small emotions and walking towards Leo.

"My dear big brothers, are you telling me that you would attack me?" Innocence Mikey hides behind Leo, as demon Mikey smiles down upon him.

"Oh, what's is it? It's quite now, poor little all me," he starts to fake cry, before he turns around. "Poor, poor little old me, I guess nobody wants me," he chuckles before turning back to the group.

"H-how can Mikey, have a demon inside him?"

Donnie lifts up his Bo staff slightly, while demon Mikey only smiles at him before he holds onto the end of the weapon.

"Boo!" he grins and glares at his brother.

Nothing made sense to the purple mask turtle so far everything he knew about his little brother was a lie. Anger bolted up inside, while cheerful and annoying was over used often mask, he could understand the reason behind it, but Donnie just didn't understand; his little brother shouldn't have his own demon.

"Hello old friend," he said to wise Mikey still grinning.

"You know very well, I am not your friend," wise Mikey said, in a cold tone.

"That may be true, but you know just as well as I, that once I'm free from this pointless mind. The only emotions left, would be me," he points to himself, "you," points to wise Mikey. "And sadly for the both of us, him," he points to warrior Mikey.

"Yes, but the real Michelangelo would never allow your time to shine," demon Mikey laughs again.

"You are always right, but this time there's a different. There's a weak link," he grins like a mad man, as he gets into the space of annoying and cheerful.

"Once I get rid of you, I can get rid of everyone else, who dares stand in my way."

He walks over to fear, despite him hiding behind Donnie, he pulls him away and the brother's turn hostie as demon Mikey grabs fear by the throat.

"Everyone of use, only gets into my way and once real Mikey grows weaker, I grow stronger."

"Put him down, now," demon Mikey, eyes drifted towards Leo and does what he is order to.

"My dear big brother, what is going through your mind right now? Only the little Leo's running in your head knows, tell me my dear old brother. Has your world turn upside down? Everything about your sweet little brother had been nothing, but a lie."

Leo has no answer as he stands and holds his ground; only demon Mikey laughter is the only sound.

"What a shame, but I have things to do, you know like get stronger. So long my, dear old brothers and their friends, I know when I'm not wanted and my time to shine isn't here let."

As he walks away, his eyes continue to glare at the two smallest emotions. Tension clams down a little once demon Mikey is no longer around.

"Come on folks, life moves on, so let's smile and forget, we've got a job to do," cheerfully Mikey calls out and beings to walk of, but stops when no one follows.

"I think big brothers are hurt," child Mikey said.

"A heart to heal, once turned coal can be difficult," love sick Mikey sang as he comes to.

"Come on guys."

"Yo, yo, come on dudes, let's get going, adventure a waits," annoying Mikey said.

"Mikey, just stop," April begs.

"Why doesn't he tell us these kinds of things?" Leo questioned.

"Because you guys don't need to worry, now let's go."

"Won't ya just shut up, Mikey!" Raph yelled, causing the two small emotions to jump.

The group froze in horror as they remember the reason to why they are here.

"Raph," Donnie said.

"Things happen, it's all a part of life, life moves on and so do I. I am the youngest and I have no real place in the world, I don't know my job, but all I ask is a smile per day, at least that way it will keep me sane," Love sing Mikey sang.

"Whoa dude where did you get that from?" Casey asked.

"That my dear friend, is the thought of the real Mikey," love sick Mikey sings to himself as he walks off.

"Well, this won't by the baby a dress, let's get going," warrior Mikey said.

Despite the effect of annoying and cheerful the group stay quiet for most of the trip, emotions were used demon Mikey making an entries every now and again, it was only the brothers and their two human friends still trying to come to terms, with what just happened. They came to a sudden halt as warrior Mikey find himself with a difficult task, on the right was dark big black clouds looming over and on the left, the light from the sun shined through.

"I think it's pretty clear, on what way we go."

"Yep, left," cheerful Mikey said.

"No, right," the group exchanged worried expression as fear ran up to him.

"Are you crazy? I'm scare of the dark and there's no night light. We can die in there, die!" fear panic.

"Enough talk, let's go."

"I say that," Leo muted, only realizing how much warrior Mikey taking charge.

"Again we are blinding following him," wise Mikey questions himself as he's the only one who sees the sun frowning at him. "I don't see any harm," he said, quickly following the group.

"Dam, so closer," the sun said.

As they continue walking, Donnie would try his best to calm down fear as he started to panic thinking the walls around them were monsters, Raph got sick of clumsy Mikey tripping over his own feet, so he now carried him on his shoulder.

Innocent Mikey claps his hands and giggle as Leo gives him a piggyback ride, April giggle along as cheerful Mikey was telling her jokes, she also talks with girl Mikey about the latest makeover tips and Casey threaten to step on annoying Mikey, for will, being annoying.

* * *

 **Real world**

Mikey opens his eyes and glace towards the group and notice they were all still in deep mediation, he turns to his sensei.

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my son, you may."

"Do you ever get this really strange feeling, where you have the eager to buy clothes and get April a new makeup set?"

Splinter opens one eye up concern about the youngest.

"No, my son. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering if April would mind me buying some new clothes for her, because girl she needs a change."

Both of Splinter eyes now open in disbelief and Mikey gasp shock at his own words.

"Where an earth did that come from?" he panics and Splinter closers his eyes, trying to pretend that, it never happened.

* * *

 **Back with the Mikey's**

"You think?" April asked, girl Mikey.

"Girl, I know, trust me, you will look great and all the boys would want you."

"I do not, want to hear fashion tips come out of Mikey's mouth ever again," Raph mumbles.

"Donnie," fear calls out.

"Yes Mikey."

"It's a monster," fear points a finger at the rock.

"It's a rock, Mikey."

"Come on dude, your slow," annoying Mikey said as he runs around Casey feet.

"I am not slow, you're small." He tries to stop him as his hands slam to the ground, causing Casey to fall to the ground.

"And that's how I save the day," warrior Mikey said as he talks to wise Mikey.

"That never happened."

"How would you know?"

"Because I was there, you fool," wise Mikey reply.

* * *

 **Hey all, hope you liked it and did anyone spot the Simpson reference I added in there? Let's see what the reviews say.**

 **Again thanks to all those who review, fav and followed, your support is amazing.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved, you guys are awesome and ninjas rock.**


	4. I'm a Peacock

**Sup? Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, its goal is to make you laugh or at least smile just a little bit. Glad you're all enjoying and thank you to the people who are reviewing, fav and followed.**

 **Disclaimed: I own the turtles just as much as I own a time machine. It's a shame I don't own either, (sighs.)**

* * *

"Dude, so tired," Casey whines.

"Nonsense, were almost there," warrior Mikey said, pointing into the direction there walking to.

"How would you know? We don't even know where the real Mikey is," wise Mikey said, as he sat himself down.

"Of course I know where he is. My fine tracking skills, can hunt down any beast."

Wise Mikey eyes glazed down and saw both, annoying Mikey and cheerful Mikey playing go fish, his eyes narrowed when he notice the rest of the group was also resting.

"What are you, people doing? We've got work to do, work I tell you, get up now, that's an order."

"Do, you have a seven?" Cheerful asked, as nobody was paying attention to warrior Mikey.

"Go, fish," annoying reply.

"Fine," warrior said, sitting down next to Raph and clumsy. "Only, because I said so."

"Whatever ya say Mikey, whatever ya say." Warrior Mikey rolls his eyes before quietly fallen asleep.

Little did the group know, demon Mikey was watching in the fair distance, holding a wooden sign in his hands, he places it into the ground and grabs a hammer from his belt, hitting the sign into the floor. He pulls out a signal bar of chalk and draws an arrow; he stands up and views his master piece, before letting out an evil laugh.

"Be evil somewhere else, some of us are trying to sleep!" He winches at the sound of Raph voice, before he resumes to a quite evil laugh and walking off.

"It's the end of the world!" scream fear causing everyone to wake up.

"No it's not," cheerful said. "It's a bright new day."

"Tetchily, it's not the end of the world, nor is it a new day, since time goes differently in someone mind," wise Mikey points out.

"And beside if it is the end of the world, all you need to do is," warrior said standing up. "Come with me, if you want to live."

"Was that necessary?" Donnie asked.

"Nope, just fun to say."

"Okay guys, we've rest up, so let's go." Leo said, with innocent Mikey like behind him and marching like a soldier.

"Whatever you say big brother," child Mikey said, but the two came to a halt by warrior Mikey.

"And, who is the leader of this quest?"

"I'm the leader of the team Mikey," he cross his arms and child Mikey does the same thing.

"Yes, but with my sharp mind, I can track down anything. And another me, is no difficult task," he points out proudly.

"Shouldn't wise Mikey take your job?" Casey asked and all eyes turned to wise Mikey.

"I am not in this."

"See that's the problem with wise Mikey, he's not the leader type, like me," warrior Mikey points out.

Leo and child Mikey glace to one another before nodding, both walking past warrior Mikey, but he places a hand to stop them both.

"You shall not past!" Donnie faces palms.

"Hey guys," cheerful calls out. "Let's stop this fighting and be happy."

"Fearless, does it matter who's the leader? I mean, he aren't really in charge anyway."

"How dare you, I'm the person, will in my case turtle. Who has been walking in front of the line the whole way, so that makes me the leader." Donnie faces palms again.

"You know, if you keep doing that. You can die!" fear told Donnie.

The group had soon found them self-arguing, all but child Mikey, who has poke his fingers into his ears and sang as high as he could, "Lalalallalalala." All conversations were soon cut short at the sound of annoying Mikey coughing fit, cheerful was soon by his side and Donnie not long after, before the whole group rushed beside him.

"Don, what's wrong with him?" Raph question.

Donnie had started to panic, he knew what was wrong he just didn't know how to fix it. Not when the real problem was outside and this was only an emotion.

"G-guy's," annoying Mikey said. "I-I'm going to die."

"This is no time to be annoying." Donnie said, but frowned realizing how impossible his statement was.

"And besides, you're dying!"

"Fear not helping!" All yelled, as annoying Mikey contained to cough.

"Don't worry guys," cough. "It usually last a couple of," cough. "Minutes."

The group relax once annoying Mikey coughing fit had clam down and his breathing was now back to normal, April picked him up into her hands and gave him a sad smile as he slept.

"Let's go."

"Again. Why are we following him?" wise Mikey question.

"Because it just so happens, I've found a sign."

Warrior Mikey points a finger at the wooden sign, the group gives his actions questionable stares as the wooden plank drops to the ground.

"Are you sure, about this?" Leo asked.

"I think we should retrace our steps and maybe we can run into the real, Mikey." Donnie said.

"Run into him, you can't do that, he can die from that." Fear screams out in horror and once again he hides behind Donnie.

"Look, here's the plain. Why don't we let a woman in charge? You men, don't even know what you're doing."

"Babe, if you have any ideas. I would love to hear them," Casey said, but froze as Raph glares at him, before walking away.

"You do know I'm not a real girl. I'm just a girl inside a man brain and tells him to eat ice cream when he's sad."

"Enough talk, men take action and so do warriors. Today, we fight, tomorrow it's freedom, tell the people, they must know the truth." Warrior said, as he stood proud.

"Does he even know what he's, talking about?" April asked.

"That my dear, is a question no one knows," wise Mikey said.

"I think warrior Mikey is right and we should follow the sign."

The group exchanged glances at one another at the sudden strange voice, little did they know. It was really demon Mikey, hiding behind a wall.

"That's a great idea, thank you strange voice." Warrior Mikey pronounce and began to follow the sign.

"Looks like we have no choice," Leo adds.

As the group walks of demon Mikey lets out another evil laugh, he tries to keep his volume down.

"Strange voice, what's with the evil laugh?" Warrior Mikey yelled.

"No reason, I just thought of a funny joke."

"Kay."

As demon Mikey watches the group walk into his trap, he rolls his eyes, "idiot."

* * *

As the group continue to walk on, nobody notice that they had just entered the memory room.

"He didn't know what he had done, if he did, he would have past the request and moved on, but in the end, he was found dead," female Mikey told fear, who gasp and climbed onto of Donnie's head. She heled the torch underneath her neck and this had only frighting fear more.

"Dun, dun, dun!" the group turns to see lover sick Mikey at the piano.

"I don't get it, is he with us or, what?" Raph asked, but looked over to see lover sick Mikey gone.

"Not really, he just likes to randomly pop in every now and again," clumsy Mikey said, before tripping over.

"You can't do this to me, man, come on dude. You can't," warrior Mikey yelled out. "I am a peacock you gotta let me fly!"

"Dude, all I ask was if you've got a seven." Casey asked.

The two were currently playing go fish as they walked.

"No." he replied.

"Can peacocks even fly?" Child Mikey asked.

"Sort of, if they gain speed first." Leo said.

"Careful, it can kill," fear said.

"Know it can't," Donnie reply's.

"You are doing it wrong Donatello, your turn it left, not right." Wise adds, as both were currently trying to solve the colour cube.

"I've got it," annoying Mikey said, as he was trying to catch a hand ball, but failed as it hit clumsy in the head.

"I'm okay!" clumsy yells, as Raph toss him over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Oh no! Looks like demon Mikey, trying to get the group lost, also for those die hard comedy movie fans out there. I used a quota from the movie called, "the other guys," can you guess it?**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved, you guys are awesome.**

 **Signing out.**


	5. Falling out of love

**Thanks to my readers, reviews and follows.**

 **Disclaimed: TMNT, is sadly not mind.**

 **Please read AN, after you read this chapter.**

* * *

Raph's eye twitch for the fifth time, he was tired with Casey altitude sure he could put up with him, they were friends after all. But, even Raph had to admit, being around him was starting to be painful and he was even with an annoying Mikey, along with a clumsy version of his baby brother.

However despite being annoyed by the young vigilante, he couldn't help and wonder what was wrong with his human friend, god dam it, he's throwing rose petals and singing, "La, la, la."

"La la, la, la, la, la, la, na, na, na, na, na. Hush, don't speak when you spit, your venom, keep it shut I hate it. When you hiss and preach about, your new messiah, cause your theories catch fire," Casey sang as he leaped around the group.

"Ever get the feeling that Casey may have lost his mind," clumsy Mikey said. But soon falls of Raph's shoulder and onto the ground as the hot head, grabs Casey by the collar.

"That's it, Jones. What the shell is wrong with ya?" Casey giggles, causing Raph to question his friend saintly.

"Um, Casey, are you feeling alright?" April asked.

"I want to know, how he got the rose petals," Donnie adds.

"This is so cool, guys."

"Mikey!" His brothers yelled and Casey was drop to the ground, but didn't seem bothered by it.

"I'm afraid this isn't the real Mikey," wise Mikey said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dudes, look at the little kitten. It's so cute," Mikey voiced echo through.

April and his brothers sigh, once they realized what was going on. Old memories replayed around then and a phrase of what Mikey would normally say was happing everywhere.

"Remember guys, we were here before," Donnie explains.

"Dude, dude," Casey said. "Isn't the petals, so pretty." Raph face palms as Casey was showing him a hand of rose petals.

"That's it Jones, I'm going to bash ya, in the head and beat ya normal." Casey unleashed a girlish scream and runs around.

"Do you think if we hit him on the head, he will go back to normal?" Raph asked and Donnie gladly got out his Bo staff.

"One way to find out."

Donnie smiles drop as April stands in front of him with an unimpressed expression, he quickly withdrawn his idea.

"Come on, dudes. I'm trying doesn't that count for anything?"

Casey stops himself twirling around, April eyes try to scan the area for the source and the brothers exchanged glances, knowing full well what was happing.

"You say that every time, Mikey and every time you only mess it up," Leo's voice was heard; the group took a step back as a memory of Mikey walking beside his brothers.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt and Donnie could have died." memory Donnie glared and Mikey sighed.

"But, I didn't even know he was there. I swear Leo, I would do anything to protect the family, anything, I might be the youngest, but that doesn't mean I'm useless."

"I'm not saying that, Mikey. I'm just saying, you need to be more careful, we were lucky this time and only got a miss call, and next time might not be. Just try to grow up," memory Leo walks off, Raph and Donnie following behind him and memory Mikey rubbing a hand over his arm and slowly following his brothers.

"Found it!" annoying Mikey yelled, standing beside a door the size of a wall movie poster.

"Um?" April questioned.

"Well done annoying Mikey, now we can get out of this place.

"But, we didn't need a door to escape last time," Leo protested.

"That's because last time, you destroy the place while running away," warrior Mikey said.

"Ladies first," annoying Mikey called out as wise opens the door.

Despite annoying Mikey targeting at warrior Mikey female and April both kind of glared, before female took the first step. She bends down in order to get through the door and April follows as warrior walks past, he glares at annoying who only smiles and cheerful walks up to him and gives a high five.

As Raph steps in, he noticed the room around him was getting tighter and slugging to move was a lot header.

"You know, Indiana Jones maybe this a lot easier," warrior Mikey said.

"Why, the old reference?" Wise Mikey asked.

"I don't know, why do you act like an old turtle," warrior Mikey said, wise was about to protested, but both flinched at loud voice, yelling out there names.

"Would you two stop and fight after, we get out of here," female said.

"I reckon, we all should have smash through the place again, it work last time."

"Raphael, do that again and your brother well have permeant amnesia," wise injects.

"Guys, shut up, I'm seeing light!" female yelled.

"Please act more, lady like," wise said.

"Lady like? How the shell am I meant to do that, I'm a dudete in a man's mind."

The voice of female Mikey stop, once she steps outside of the long tunnel, one by one they were all finally out and inside a room with black and white tiles and three doorways greeting them.

"I say the middle one," warrior Mikey said.

"No, we shall take the right," wise protested.

The group froze at the sight of Casey trilling around in front of them and leaping over annoying and cheerful.

"Hitting him over the head, sounds like a good idea," April said and Donnie smiles, and gladly grabbing his Bo staff.

"I do not think, that well be necessary Donatello," wise said. "I believe I know, what may be wrong with your friend."

Just out of nowhere Casey jumps in front of Raph, causing the hot head to back away.

"What the shell is wrong with ya?!"

"Why are you guys so, mean?" Casey whined.

Warrior grabs Donnie Bo staff and slowly sneaks up behind the teenage.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Poor little guy, he wasn't doing so well. You really bummed him down; I mean he wouldn't leave the dojo for a slice of pizza. Pizza dudes, pizza!"

"Warrior, I do not think that is necessary."

As warrior was about to hit the teenage over the head, Casey turns around, forcing warrior to smile and try to hide it behind him, slowly walking back to Donnie and quickly hands it back to his brother.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about," warrior clears his throat.

"Cheerful, please call lover sick."

"Sure thing, boss. Lover sick!" Cheerful voiced, echoes though and it wasn't long before love sick was seen, sticking onto the wall.

"Sup, dudes?"

"Mikey, how are you doing that?" Leo asked, child Mikey following him.

"You're inside a mind, big brother. Anything is possible, when your inside a mind, reality might have its limits, but the mind doesn't. So, you called?"

"Indeed, I asked cheerful here to call you and I believe you know what's wrong with our friend," wise said as he walks up to lover sick.

"He seems fine to me," despite the fact Casey skipping and throwing rose petals.

"Really you, don't think he could be a bit OOC?" warrior asked.

"I think he's happy."

"And I think he's annoying."

"And isn't it beautiful," annoying and cheerful said simultaneously, Raph gave the two a strange glare.

"What's OOC?" clumsy asked.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just something fan girls use so they don't need to write the full meaning," wise adds.

"Oh…"

"Now, please change him back, he's becoming quite annoying."

"And, why isn't he running out of rose petals?" Donnie called out, as a couple lands gently on his head.

"Annoying, I'm meant to be annoying and now, I'm just hurt," he dramatically faints and cheerful falls down with him.

"No!" cheerful yells.

"Love, oh love, love and love and love," Casey sang. "Love, oh love, love and love, roses are red, violets are blue and this dear is for you," he bends down on one knee in front of female Mikey. "Will you marry me?"

Raph mumbles and walks up him, ready to kill him, but female Mikey beats it to him as she lands a punch and sends him flying.

"Oh, shell no. I'm my own turtle and I don't need no man to keep me happy, now do yourself a favour. Snap out of this craziness, before I snap your neck."

"Now, that's my sister," Raph said, proudly.

"Now you tell me," female Mikey said, as she walks over to love sick. "I don't know what you have done to him and I don't care, but if it's not fix and his neck isn't broken. I'm going to permeating make you stay with, demon Mikey for a whole day."

Love sick uses his puppy dog eyes and walks back down to the ground.

"Please my dear, don't leave me with that fool. He hurts my love and his room really smells, he's messed up, he's dull as paint. He burns my roses and he paints my room red, he won't shower and he's fool, he doesn't know how to use the proper kitchen items!" he sang as demon Mikey walked past.

"Please my dear, show some respect, he has no honour and he stands against everything we were taught," just then the lights go off and shines down upon a sinning love sick. "He's a monster, he is cold, he doesn't know love and he burns my roses!" he sings as deep as he can, but stops when she slaps him across.

"That's enough of that! It's not the sound of music now cut it out." the lights shining down upon him turn of and everything goes back to normal.

"Again, why the old reference?" wise Mikey asked.

"Because I can and love sick, fix Casey," she points at the teenage boy, whose currently crying and eating ice cream.

"If I must my dear." He walks over to Casey and soon finds himself in a tight hug.

"It's okay my friend, rejection is curl, but you must not allow it to turn your soul to coal," he sang, before sticking a dart into Casey neck who drops to the ground and was soon sound asleep.

"What the shell did, ya do to him?" Raph asked.

"Nothing Raph, I was trying to test a new love potion. It was meant to work the same way as the fairly books say. The first set of eyes he falls in love with," he said dreaming, " and sadly my dear, that was you." He points to female Mikey.

"But in order for me to explain, I'm going to need a flash back," the group groans, fear screams and cheerful claps.

"Can I do the flashback thing, dude?" annoying asked.

"Very well."

Annoying, smiles and walks over towards a box's, he opens it and quickly pulls out a bunch of bold letters and places them on the floor.

* * *

 **Flash back**

As Casey walks through the sea of darkness, he fells something sharp in his neck placing a hand over his neck. He traces it for the source, once he feels something he pulls it out and frowns at the dart, thinking it's nothing he tosses it towards the ground and walks off.

 **End of Flash back**

* * *

"Did we really need the flash back?" child Mikey asked, as his eyes glared at the words on the floor.

"Yes, yes we did. Anyway, the potion was meant to make him fall in love with the very first girl he saw, that was new to him."

"Love is deadly, deadly I tell you," fear screams and climbs on top of Donnie's head.

"But, why?" Raph asked, but love sick whispers something into Donnie's ear who only frowns.

"And I would have gotten away with it to, if it weren't for you meddling kids." Love sick said, walks off, but quickly runs towards them.

"He will wake up in the next three hours," he drops his smoke bomb.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ**

 **Attention people! I'm sorry about my updates, but I was able to get into a class and study at TAFE. It's one more step closer for me, to be able to get into my dream job and it's because of this factor, that sadly my stories will have less updates, I will be able to update, but not like I used to. So, please bear with me, I will try my best to get chapter three of, "worth living for," up, before it becomes crazy.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is standing by myself I love each and every one of you. It's all of you, who make fan fiction ten times more cool.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved, you guys are awesome and don't let other people tell you otherwise.**

 **Like always and forever, this is not a good by, this is a see ya and just you wait and see, I will return.**


End file.
